


Stir Crazy

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles for the Rain challenge at gossip_girl100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to group sex, but no more than on the show. (Yay show *g*) Ah, how I loved Nate sleeping on Chuck's couch in S1. Good times.

**I**

Nate's not sure if it's the blonde or the redhead that asks, but he hates both of them anyway. "Is your friend joining us, Chuckie?"

Chuck just looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going out," Nate says, and ignores Chuck's glance towards the windows. It's been raining for days, or it feels like it. That must be why he's crawling out of his skin.

"Nathaniel? Is there something we need to talk about?"

Nate turns away to pull his shirt on, but Chuck can read his back as well as his face by now.

"Time to leave, ladies."

 

 **II**  
Chuck's robe is askew, but his smirk in place as he fixes them a drink. The girls are gone into the rain, and Nate still doesn't know their names.

"Why do you do that? Invite me to, you know."

"I think the more interesting question here," Chuck says, knocking his whisky back in one shot, "is why do you always say no?"

"It's not… normal," Nate says, struggling for the words. "It's not how friends are meant to behave."

Chuck leans in, all fiery breath and soft lips too close to Nate's. "Neither is the way you look at me."

 

 **III**  
"I thought you'd never get it," Chuck grins, pushing Nate's shirt off with warm hands.

"You could have jumped me." The bed is soft, the scent of a dozen perfumes woven into its sheets, but the mouth working its way down his stomach is the only thing worth Nate's attention.

"Too skittish," Chuck murmurs, and Nate jumps at the hand on his cock. "Winding you up was more fun."

Nate would object, but Chuck's tongue is busy making amends. It'd be ungrateful to stop him.

"I think it stopped raining," Chuck says hours later, but Nate's forgotten all about it.


End file.
